The Story of How We Came To Be
by Muddy Writer
Summary: The world was coming to an end, and yet, there were still many mysteries to be solved. It will take Eren, Levi and Mikasa-humanity's greatest soldiers-to learn about these secrets to stop the impending doom of humanity. Will they find out on time or will they be too late?
1. The Beginning of End

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Hello! Uhhh, this is my (poor) attempt at writing an SnK fanfic. T_T So please go easy on me, kay? XD And yeah, this is also a failed attempt at writing a sassy, perfect HEICHOUUU! Hahahaha~

* * *

_We have always hoped for better days. Days where we can smile and play around freely. Days where we don't hide under clouds of gray. Days that actually make us feel better. _

_But hope's all gone now. The clock has struck 12 and its magic gone. _

_We can only scream no as this world burn to the ground._

* * *

"It's… really the end huh?" She huddled her red scarf closer to her mouth. It gave her at least warmth and reassurance that wasn't so readily found in these bleak, bleak days.

"Mikasa."

She spun towards the sound of the voice. In front of her stood a blond. His eyebrows scrunched up together, and his eyes, blue like the sky, were filled with worry.

"Armin."

Mikasa scooted over to make room for Armin. Her dark eyes scanned the mess hall. Everyone's meal lay untouched. Apparently, nobody can keep anything down. Everyone from the 104th Trainees Squad—everyone who managed to stay alive until now—was wearing such hopeless expressions that she can't help but feel the need to say something. Something to boost their low morale.

But she can't. Even though she kept her stoic expressions, the situation was far graver for a few pretty words. Words can't change the problem at hand.

Humanity's downfall has come.

There was no going back, even if the odds weren't in their favor.

Mikasa and all the others will fight the Titans, even if that meant suicide.

_This is where our world ends._

* * *

"Eren!" Mikasa called after a boy who has noticeably a much leaner built. He looked back with such determination in those green eyes of his.

She caught up to him, and stared into his eyes. Grabbing hold of his hand, she whispered her words.

"Please… don't die." Her head hung; black bangs covering her eyes.

"Tch. I already know that," Eren muttered.

His reaction startled her. When she fusses over him, he usually replies in hard tones. This… this was different. And it can't be anything _good_.

Was he resigning his fate now?

Even after his reassuring words, her grip did not loosen. "Eren…" she can't help the trembled that escaped from her lips. Her only family…

"Really, Mikasa," Eren said as he slowly untangled his hand from her iron grip, "we'll be fine. I'll be fine."

He stared into her eyes, and saw that she did not quite believe him.

* * *

Has it always been like this?

Did the Earth wake up only to find that these savage things called _Titans_ now rule it?

How was it before? Back when the only worries were how to get enough food on your plate?

Did such time even exist?

Where? _When?_

Because, frankly, Eren would love to experience it. Even for just a short, short while. He just wanted peace. He just wanted to exist without the constant worry of being eaten.

It was maddening. The feeling of staring right through the eyes of death. Death that was called the Titans.

One can't help but feel helpless. There was just too much of a difference between humans and titans. They were far too big, and although they weren't too intelligent, they have some which made them more terrifying. They smell fear from humans like a predator is to a prey.

He wished it would stop. But not before he had annihilated every single one of them. He had vowed he would do so.

For his mom, for Mikasa, for everyone.

Mikasa… the person he wanted to protect the most ever since that day.

Something snapped within him that day.

_If you win, you live! If you lose, you die! If you don't fight, you can't win!_

Eren realized that his condition right now paralleled hers 7 years ago. He was surrounded by beasts that resembled monsters. If he doesn't fight, he can't win.

With a mighty roar, Eren gave his all and attacked every titan on sight.

He crushed their stupid faces with his fists; broke their necks till they bend in grotesque angles; separated their limbs from their bodies. It gave him a twisted kind of satisfaction, but a satisfaction nonetheless.

His mind went on auto-pilot. Punch, grab, crush, tear. For every titan he kills, another 5 replaces it.

Eren knew he can't keep up forever. Sooner or later, he'd run out of juice. Or they'd overpower him. Anything… _anything_ was possible.

But as long as he hears those familiar sounds of the 3D Maneuver Gear and swords slashing, he would _never _give up.

* * *

Mikasa sought refuge at a high tree's branch. She paused to catch her breath. How many titans had she killed? Thirty? Sixty? _Hundred?_ No, it must be more than that.

But no matter how many she killed, more and more were coming out of the damned hole. The entire human population had been pushed to Wall Sina. Things were getting more and more desperate as minutes spill.

She looked at her bloodied hands. She could care less about wiping them clean now.

A glint in the sunlight.

Her eyes focused on the lithe built of the Lance Corporal. The skills he showed on the battlefield was just amazing, as to be expected from the strongest soldier. She watched him cleave a huge chunk of titan meat effortlessly.

How was it even possible for such a small man to be entrusted with such enormous responsibilities?

But she can ponder on that later because the ground just shook, indicating a large body walking. Engaging her fighting stance, Mikasa shot her hooks onto one of the buildings. She was about to use that momentum to get a clean cut out of the titan's neck when another larger body beat her to it.

When Eren was done, he threw a glance at her. And even in that form, she knew he was reminding her to never let her guard down, even for a split second.

Her expression changed. It was now that of a hunter: eyes sharp, body momentarily relaxed before it pounced upon it prey.

She was ready once again.

* * *

They were pushed harder and neared the last wall. There were perhaps less than a few hundred meters before the brave soldiers of the Scouting Legion would be pressed up against Wall Sina. Humanity hoped to make its last stand inside the final wall.

However, the way things were looking, even Mikasa thought it might never happen. There were too many enemies, too many monsters to be defeated, and they were running out of stamina. Even Levi is not incapable of feeling tired. Eventually, they would have to retreat and that would mean losing important time that could have been used to fighting titans off.

"Retreat!"

That was the order she least expected. But whatever.

Mikasa made her way back inside the wall in haste. In safety will she assess everything.

A single thought halted her actions.

Eren!

In the dimming light of the afternoon sun, she searched and searched for his form. That 15-meter class titan with muscles instead of a huge belly. But there was none.

Mikasa turned desperate in a matter of seconds.

"Eren!" She shouted, hoping her voice would be carried by the wind, reaching him.

Nothing.

"Eren!"

She immediately launched herself in search for him. She won't allow her only family die in the hands of those brainless creatures that do nothing but eat and eat humans for no apparent reason.

"Eren!"

"Ackerman!" Her commanding officer trailed after her.

"Eren!"

"Ackerman! What the_ hell_ are you doing?!" Levi was quick to catch up.

However, she was not listening. "Eren!" Then she stopped.

A breath hitched in her throat. The Titan she was looking for was a heap on the ground—dead tired.

"Damn," Levi cursed. There were three titans approaching to his left and another two to his right. He glanced at the girl beside him before issuing an order. "Ackerman, take Yaeger with you and get the hell out of here."

Mikasa didn't need to be told twice. Like lightning, she sped to where Eren's titan form was lying. She kneeled on the base of the neck, and cried "Eren! I'm getting you out of it!"

She raised her sword to cut open the nape of the neck. With a pristine swipe, it split open. Inside was a dozing Eren, skin steaming from the temperature of the titan's body.

Mikasa was careful but firm when she pulled him out of the body. His body felt too hot for her taste. She wanted to make sure he was alright. However, that can wait. Right now, they needed to get out of here.

Her eyes wandered around before spotting the Corporal's figure. He had taken two titans first before swiftly moving to take care of the three others.

He would have been fine except he wasn't.

Another titan appeared behind him, one that was quite different from all others, yet one she _recognized_.

The Female Titan.

_Traitor_.

Raising a hand, the Female Titan quickly brought it upon the unsuspecting Levi.

Mikasa opened her mouth a little too late.

"Captaaaaaain!"

Levi only had the time to turn his head and see the cruel smile before he went down, crashing; his body flying towards Mikasa and Eren.

She closed his eyes at the impact. When Mikasa was on the verge of passing out, she remembered the sounds of a woman's screams.

* * *

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

I really did hope I did okay. T_T Wait, that wasn't even a sassy Levi. XD *epic fail*

And if anyone is interested to beta for me, please do send me a message~ Beta readers are life-savers!

Thank you for reading and please review~ :D


	2. Arrival

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Oh yeah. Now that I remember it, I'm going with the 'Y' for Eren's surname. Yaeger. Not Jaeger (as much as I'm in love with this spelling.) T_T And I will be introducing an OC here. Please don't hate me for it.

Thank you so much to _jojobear321, DarklingSoul_ &_ C. Rinkuki Takato_ for the story alerts and to_ The Creator of Worlds_ for the fave! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Shingeki no Kyojin** or any of the characters. I also do not own the song _Iris_. This story is mainly to introduce my speculations about the story.

* * *

**ARRIVAL**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

When she woke up, she expected things to be the same as the day before. Not _this. _Whatever this was.

"How on earth—"

A beep interrupted her mid-sentence. She threw a glance at the drawer where the thing responsible for such outrageous tones early in the morning was placed. Her phone.

Of course, there would be no one who'd call her so early in the morning except her manager.

Sliding the button to answer the call, she said "Thea speaking."

"Thea, you'll be meeting up with your bandmates later at ten."

"Uh," she glanced at the passed out people at her living room. "Sure."

"Make _sure_ you aren't late."

"Yeah, yeah." Thea hung up.

She took a tentative step towards these… strange people. "How did they even get in?"

Leaving that thought in the air, she noticed that these people were strapped in some weird equipment. Worse, they were bleeding, and they were leaving some horrible spots on her meticulously clean carpets.

"This is going to look like a crime scene," she muttered.

She debated whether waking them up or letting them sleep on her doorway. No, the former was a better idea.

"Hey!" She shook the guy with the green coat. "Wake up!"

Thea took a few more minutes of shaking the guy up, to no avail. She next tried the girl with the red scarf.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Mikasa's senses were still a bit clouded from the crash, but was that a girl calling out to her?

"Wake up, uh, miss!"

"Miss?" She cracked an eye open. Nothing. Everything just blended together in weird shapes. Mikasa blinked her eyes; her eyesight swimming in and out of focus.

"Miss? Thank goodness you're alive."

Alive? Was it even possible?

When Levi collided into them, Mikasa thought all hope was lost. That their life would end with the sight of huge teeth and a gaping mouth. Apparently, she was wrong.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyesight cleared, and she saw for the first time dark green eyes, sparkling with the promise of mischief.

"E-Eren…"

"Huh?"

Mikasa looked at the body she was hugging so protectively. His heartbeat was faint. Not a good sign.

"Look, I have to go somewhere by ten, so let's get you guys out of the doorway before someone accuse me of killing three people," the strange woman said.

She blinked in confusion.

"That's not good publicity." Mikasa caught her mutter.

The dark-haired woman tried to move her limbs, tried to untangle herself, but as soon as she did, fire run the length of her arms. She bit her bottom lip from crying out loud.

"Wait, wait." The girl said. "Let me just get him for you."

Suddenly, a huge weight was off her chest. Eren was gone.

"Ugh!"

Mikasa heard a crash. "Are you… are you alright?"

"I would be if he didn't have to be _so_ heavy!"

* * *

"Now, how am I supposed to haul this guy over to my couch?"

Thea looked at the girl with the red scarf. "Um, miss, since you're awake and all, could you help me settle this guy over by the couch?"

When the lady did not respond, Thea tried her luck again. But before she could even open her mouth to speak, the lady beat her to it.

"Yes, yes. I'll help you… just give me a moment."

"S-sure."

She was able to do most part, except Thea noticed that the girl walked with a slight limp and moved as if her joints needed re-oiling.

With a combined effort, they were able to transfer the guy Eren. Huffing and overly disgusting, Thea noticed that the guy was actually kind of good-looking. But she doesn't swing that way. He looked like 15 anyway— a _tall_ 15 year old guy.

"Uh, miss," Thea asked as she took in the other girl's appearance. Pale skin, wide and dark eyes, black and silky hair: this girl screams Asian. "What's your name?"

"Mikasa. I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

_Yup, she was definitely right._

"Well, Mikasa, since I have other appointments, I need to get going. But please, feel free to rest, sleep, whatever it is you need to do until I get back this evening." She flashed the other girl a smile.

"O-okay."

"And by the way, don't let anyone touch anything around here okay?"

"Sure."

Thea stood to leave and head out to the bathroom when another concern was voiced out.

"What do we do about Captain Levi?"

_Crap. Totally forgot about that Shorty._

* * *

A guitar strum. A piano note. The beginnings of a tune start off from this simple strums and notes.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you. _

Thea had to smile as she sang the words for she can't help but feel a rush of adrenaline as she reached those rocket-high notes.

_Cause I know you feel me somehow…_

Another smile tugged at her lips.

_I just want you to know who I am…_

Their manager motioned at the guy in-charge of the controls to stop. He then entered the recording studio with a smile. "Great job guys! Great job!"

She went up to her manager; her band mates follow suit.

"We'll be ready to release your next album in a few weeks or so. But, what do you want to call it?"

Thea was the one to answer. "It will be self-titled. Attack on Titans."

Their manager nodded in approval. "Well then, that's a wrap," he said before turning to leave the group.

"Well, that went well." His breath tickled her neck.

"Stop being the creepy guy, Kyle." The third band member said. He was a tall guy with a face graced by a cute chin. His mop of brown hair was tousled quite attractively atop his head.

"Tell Trevor I'm not being creepy, Thea," Kyle said. He was quite the opposite of Trevor. He had the same tousled look with a hint of spikes up front. And instead of having a uniform hair color, his was tipped with blue. A smile from him is enough to drive girls crazy. What with the playboy look.

"You aren't."

Trevor rolled his eyes.

"See?" Kyle's lips were ghosted with a victory smile. Tilting his head, he said, "By the way, I want to spend the night with you."

"I'd love to, hun," Thea replied, leaning in closer to Kyle, "but you see, I still have a lot of things going on. Tonight won't be a good time." She winked at him before turning to leave as well.

Trevor barely suppressed a laugh. "I'm leaving you as well."

"Jerk," Kyle muttered before exiting the studio.

* * *

When Thea arrived home, she found her unexpected guests in the living room. Sound asleep.

There were two couches in her living, all of which were occupied by Mikasa and Eren. The one she called 'Captain Levi' was on the floor.

Looking at their sleeping faces, Thea had to smile. She hadn't seen anyone looked absolutely peaceful.

She decided she'll talk to them in the morning.

* * *

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Since I'm one of those people who tend to gravitate away from OC's, I'm quite surprised at myself for not only introducing one but _three_ OCs. I'm sorry if that would be quite annoying to anyone reading this. But hopefully, you'll give them all a chance.

Also, excuse me for not focusing the SnK cast in the chapter so much. I felt the need to establish my OC's life. XD


End file.
